


A Tiny Needy Demon

by Suturmon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Power Bottom, Somnophilia, sub top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suturmon/pseuds/Suturmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou creates a tiny demon who becomes starved for his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Needy Demon

Zorkura creeps into Ryou's room. He sneaks to the foot of Ryou's bed, gently crawls under the blankets and works his way up Ryou's legs. With Ryou still asleep, Zorkura slides Ryou's pajama bottoms gently down his thighs, his calves and over his feet. Zorkura takes in and savours Ryou's exposed dick. It's bigger than Zorkura expected. With a lick of his lips, Zorkura begins testing his tongue and lips along the length, his hand at the base, other hand at the tip. Ryou lets out a soft, almost inaudible groan. Ryou's legs tense, stretch and bend in response to every one of Zorkura's action. Ryou's dick begins to grow and harden. Zorkura finds himself also becoming stiff. As Ryou continues the occasional heavy breath and quiet moan, Zorkura finds the confidence to test his curiousity further. He takes the head of Ryou's cock in his mouth. Ryou gasps as Zorkura begins sucking. Zorkura finds it difficult to be careful of his sharp little fangs but manages. Minutes pass, Zorkura's heightened sense of smell is driving him crazy. Ryou's hormones are making his body tingle and giving him urges that are harder to resist. Zorkura pulls his mouth off the tip and begins sucking and licking his way down Ryou's shaft. Suddenly there's a murmur...Zorkura's heart stops.  


"Marik..." Ryou whimpers; voice low, accent thick. He's still asleep...  


Zorkura's heart sinks, his chest tightens. Suddenly Zorkura is angry. He roughly continues his job, slickening Ryou's dick, forcing it to its absolute hardest. When Zorkura can make out the slightest outline of veins and can taste the overwhelming pre, he crawls up higher, legs on each side of Ryou's hips.  


"My name's not Marik." Zorkura hisses. He reaches between his legs for Ryou's erection, his fingers aiming the tip against his hole. Zorkura had been- _quite literally_ -waiting his whole life for this. Slowly Zorkura sinks down, his teeth gritting from the pain as Ryou stretches open his tiny body. But despite the pain...he finds himself needing more, his own prick rigid and needy for attention. Zorkura feels as though his body is on fire as he begins working his hips up and down, innards throbbing as he forces his body to take it deeper and deeper. Soon Zorkura can barely keep his voice to himself.  


As Zorkura works, his wings spread open, the covers lifting above him and Ryou. The fervor of Zorkura's movements begin to rouse Ryou from his sleep. At first, Ryou instincts demand he work in rhythm with the pleasure he's feeling...but as he awakens, he notices the white glow of hair peeking from under his blanket.  


"What is this?!" Ryou demands in a rushed slur. Despite being caught, Zorkura can't bring himself to stop. Zorkura moans openly, not finding any point in hiding any longer.  


"Ryoooou!"  


Ryou WANTS to push Zorkura away. To fight him off. To punish him. But his body just won't listen. He's so close to his peak, so in need of that release...Ryou's head falls back. He feels disgusted...used. Zorkura comes quickly, making Ryou shudder from the spasms that engulf his dick. He can't lie that this is one of the most amazing sensations he's ever felt...if only it weren't eclipsed by the swell of negativity engulfing his mind. Shortly after, Zorkura's exhausted body begins to lift off Ryou's hips. His body is still twitching, Zorkura is panting deep and slow. "Hnn-ngh..." The only problem is...Ryou hasn't finished.  


"No..." Ryou mutters...he grabs Zorkura's thighs, causing the boy to jump. He hadn't been touched all night and Ryou's hot hands suddenly on his body was more than a little startling. "You bugger...I haven't..." Ryou pulls Zorkura down hard while meeting him half-way with a thrust. Ryou gasps. Zorkura screams. Ryou can't bring himself to care. He's too enveloped in his primal need. Zorkura's body is tender and sensitive. Ryou hasn't given him any time to adjust from Zorkura's own inexperienced riding to Ryou's selfish thrusting. Ryou wasn't usually rough...in fact, he was known for being quite gentle and loving...but this wasn't loving. This was all about using the other from the start.  


"Ryoou..." Zorkura croaks. The blanket has all but fallen off the bed now and Zorkura's body is shaking obviously in the moonlight streaming from the window. This isn't what Zorkura thought sex with Ryou would be like at all...he was taken off guard yet...he loved it. He yearned for any bit of attention. Rough or not.  


Ryou comes soon enough, though Zorkura would have loved if he went on for eternity. Ryou's cum fills him up. It's hot and thick and there's so much of it...it's one of the most empowering things Zorkura has ever felt. He takes in Ryou's panting face...Ryou's nails are dug into his thighs, his hair is splayed on the pillow, cheeks are glowing pink. Zorkura takes pride in knowing his body caused such a gorgeous reaction. "Ryou..." He murmurs, somewhat breathless.  


But as soon as the pleased feeling had come it's replaced with confusion. There are tears leaking down Ryou's cheeks, the tears are followed by a sob and Ryou covering his face. Zorkura doesn't know what to say or do as Ryou continues to cry. "Ryou..." Zorkura says once more. He reaches to comfortingly brush his fingers across Ryou's sweaty cheek. Ryou doesn't react. Zorkura sighs and with a grimace lifts himself off of Ryou's now wilted penis. "Uu-uuhn..." Zorkura reaches for the blanket then covers them both up. He curls up next to Ryou who seems to be absorbed in his own world of emotions. "Ryou? I love you..." Zorkura wraps his arm around Ryou's waist and slowly falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the zorkurakeet au on my tumblr. I wrote this rather quickly and haven't had the guts to proof-read so I apologize for mistakes or inconsistencies!


End file.
